The Ballad of Wyverns' Rock
by Loganberry
Summary: An epic poem, often read or sung by the minstrels of Equestria in the distant future. It celebrates one of the greatest adventures of the by then semi-legendary Mane Six.


**The Ballad of Wyverns' Rock**

**A _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_ fanfic**

**- I -**

"Hi, Twilight," called out Rainbow Dash, "Hey, guess what I have found?

In that old book you lent me. Thisone: _Creatures that Astound_."

"Oh yes?" there came the quick reply. "I thought you'd like that book.

What is that has caught your eye – and can I have a look?"

"Oh, sure!" said Rainbow, "I'll admit, I've only had a glance

At pages ten to seventeen, about the Wyvern Dance."

"The what Dance?" asked the unicorn. "I've not seen that before,

I missed that story out when I last read the book, I'm sure."

"So read it now," said Rainbow Dash, "It's really pretty cool.

One night in each ten thousand years, they gather, as a rule,

At 'Wyverns' Rock', wherever that is really to be found:

I guess it's not a real place. A legend, I'll be bound."

She passed the book to Twilight who, impatient, found the page.

And 'twas indeed a fable from a long-forgotten age.

It seemed the monsters, drawn by some titanic, ancient force,

Millennia apart would come to feast upon... "A horse!

"Or pony each! Oh me, oh my!" She gave a little wail.

"Thank goodness that this story is no more than a mares' tale.

For, after all, there is no place called 'Wyverns' Rock', I know."

"Hey, there's a map!" the pegasus cut in. "It's drawn like so."

She held it upside-down and then, like patterns in a cloud

A horrid picture came alive, and Twilight said aloud,

"That stream! That runs through Ponyville! So is this just a myth

Or something much more sinister? Let's see the Mayor forthwith."

"The Mayor?" asked Dash, with some surprise. "What use to us is she?

She's barely ever left the town. What could she tell to me?"

"Now come on," chided Applejack, "that's not the way to go.

Our Mayor may be a home-spun mare, but she deserves to know."

The others backed her up; the ponies took their book and map

Along to City Hall; though calm; they must avoid a flap.

Inside, they talked for quite some time, and when they all came out,

They knew they were in peril deep, of that there was no doubt.

A little later, in the square, the ponies huddled round

Their grey-maned leader, clear and firm, who said, "What you have found,

It seems to me, though I regret that I must speak these words,

Is more, much more, than fiction for the story-reading herds.

We face a threat that, if we do not act, may very soon

Become a worse reality than that of Nightmare Moon.

Now, Twilight Sparkle, unicorn so learnèd though so young:

What can you tell us of this threat: and, more, what may be done?"

"We face the gravest danger now," said Twilight, sore afraid.

"Look here: when Wyverns' Rock awakes, their forces all arrayed

Shall soon descend on Ponyville, and scorch it mighty hot,

And after that their target shall be – oh! – fair Canterlot!"

"Then we must stop them, Twi," said one: the sturdy Applejack.

"We can't have wyverns in our town; we'll have to force them back

To other lands where they may dwell, away from us, and then

On farms, in hills, on trotting-grounds, we all may breathe again."

Another unicorn then spoke: the lady Rarity:

"Yes; she is right: her words are fine: and, too, she speaks for me.

There is no choice: we must away, and fight. Keep freedom's flame

A-burning here. We'll gallop forth, though we be sore and lame,

And strange and fearsome monsters may assail our every side.

We never shall abandon you. Our hearts they swell with pride

That Ponyville it is our home, Equestria our land,

And in your name, Celestia, we now shall make a stand."

A further pony now appeared, her mane a mass of curls.

"I'll come!" said Pinkie Pie to all. "I'm coming with you, girls.

A town so scorched, it would not be a happy party spot

With all the cupcakes burned right up – how could I really not

Come with you all, and help to keep our spirits riding high?

With magic from the unicorns and flight from pegasi–

Or -us, if Fluttershy won't come. I hope she'll choose to, but

I will not force her; we are free; she must go with her gut."

"It sounds so scary," came a voice: so quiet; purest gold.

"But I shall go," said Fluttershy, "and try to be as bold

As Rainbow Dash, the one who saw this coming far away.

To you I owe it: let my Mayor my witness be this day."

"We may not doubt," then Twilight said, "the dangers shall be great:

O'er misty, icy hills we'll go, through rivers all a-spate.

We must stay close, we must stay one, together we must be:

Within our hearts the Elements of mighty Harmony."

The rainbow-manèd pegasus, she spread her wings and spoke:

"The power of our friendship see: now tremble, evil folk.

United we are awesome and, no matter what we face,

We shall return, have you no fear. Unto you in this place

I give my word, I give my bond: we six shall be as one,

Together, always, on our quest, until our quest be done.

We'll giggle at each ghostie and each manticore, each wraith.

Have courage, everypony here; have courage and have faith!"

"But what of Spike?" asked Applejack. "Is he not coming too?

Come on, y'all, we can't leave him here: that isn't what we do."

But Twilight Sparkle drooped at this, and answer came there none.

"Now what's the matter, gal?" "You know that Spike is kinda fun,"

Said Pinkie Pie, a happy grin appearing on her face.

But Twilight raised her moistened eyes and gave her an embrace.

"Oh, Pinkie, yes, I'd love to have my dragon with us now,

But don't you understand? We can't! For I shall tell you how

"I read some more of Rainbow's book as we were setting out,

And in the smallest footnote was the thing that made me doubt

We ever could bring Spike with us upon our fateful quest:

For wyverns can read dragons' minds! Now do you see the rest?

The monsters, should they know our plans, could hold our troop in thrall:

A single dragon thought could be the ruin of us all.

There is no choice: we cannot bring the scaly little guy;

I know I speak for all of you – above all Pinkie Pie –

"When I say we shall miss him so, and keep him in our heart:

But evening comes; and so we must prepare to make a start.

Now, Madam Mayor, I'll cast a spell upon my little Spike

To keep him quiet, fast asleep – suspended, if you like –

And all he'll need is, once a day, a little of this rub

(It's liquid sapphire, ruby, gold). Oh, wash him in the tub.

He shouldn't wake, but if he does, just say to him: 'At rest

You were, asleep again you'll be.'" She sighed. "It's for the best."

"But if we cannot talk to Spike," said Rarity with fear,

"We cannot tell Celestia of danger very near.

No scrolls with dragon's breath we'll send, no messages receive:

It will be down to just we six if wyverns we'd deceive.

An awesome undertaking, then." Said Fluttershy, "I know.

It's frightening, and I am scared indeed, but when we go

We'll have that bond between us none has ever torn apart.

Not Discord, even, not for long: the friendship of the heart."

The Mayor she made a final speech; resistance she did vow.

Surrender never would be said: they were at battle now.

"My little ponies, we shall win!" They cheered and stamped their feet

But would fine victory be theirs or brittle, harsh defeat?

They looked as one to Applejack, most steadfast of them all.

The orange pony stood four-square: surely she could not fall.

But those who stood the closest to that worker from the farm

They wondered: was that, in her eyes, the red spark of alarm?

And as the gallant band left town, they looked them all around,

For would they ever see again the place where they had found

Each other's company and love; the place where they had known

The joy of friendship's magic and made happiness their own?

There was no turning back from this, no longer home so mild

Would cosset them and comfort them; now in the fearsome wild

They'd have to face whate'er befell them, be it large or small,

But 'twas the thought of Wyverns' Rock that preyed upon them all.

**- II -**

The pegasi flew up above, a-spying out their way,

The unicorns called magic spells to make the night as day.

The earthen ponies, thunder-hooved, the vanguard of the band;

And so the Mane Six ventured forth to try to save their land.

Behind them faded Ponyville, from hearing and from sight –

Though not from memory, the place for which they now would fight.

But ere they reached the wyverns' lair, for many miles between

Stood dangers old and dangers new and dangers none had seen.

Called Rainbow Dash, "The river nears, I see its banks of mud –

A torrent mighty. We must cross, e'en though it be in flood."

"Oh my," then whispered Rarity, "oh dear, alas, alack!"

"Don't worry," Twilight reassured, "you know we have your back."

But though full fine and brave she spoke, within her dwelt a doubt:

The unicorn, no ranger she – would she now turn about?

"Now listen up, now listen, y'all," cried Applejack at once,

"We have to work together here; nopony is a dunce."

"So Rainbow Dash, you scout ahead, and watch the farther shore,

And give us warning should you hear a vicious creature's roar.

You, Fluttershy, your task it is to keep an eye behind

And sound the signal, loud and clear, if danger you shall find."

The flying ponies gave a nod, and headed fore and aft

While Twilight Sparkle cast about to find a river craft:

A sunken ferry, that was all she found in waters dim.

The wood was sodden. "There's no choice: we four shall have to swim!"

Poor Rarity was almost numb upon the river bank:

"The water flows so fast!" she said. "It's freezing!" (And it stank.)

"I'm sorry, gal," said Applejack, "there is no other way:

To wander up or down the bank would give us all away

To wyvern scouts, if such they have, and then where would we be?"

"I know; you're right," the other said. "But help me, please," quoth she.

So Applejack, she took a breath, and calling out the name

"Celestia!" held Rarity, as 'cross the stream they came.

Upon the nearer bank the other unicorn saw plain:

As Twilight watched her friends' success, her courage welled again.

"I'm coming, everypony!" And she gave a little rear;

Made ready to dive into what she now much less did fear,

But Pinkie Pie, from nowhere, was beside her in a flash:

"Hey, don't be silly sillypants! You'll only make a splash!

Let AJ take us, one by one, 'til we are safe across.

You surely realise that here she has to be the boss."

The unicorn deflated, but she knew her friend was right:

She dropped her hooves and drooped her head and waited in the night

For Applejack to ferry her across the river wide;

And this she did, and soon they both were on the other side

A-shivering and chatteringthey breathed the cool night air,

With Rarity the last to come, for Pinkie, she was there

Already, though they none knew how, and she herself did not

Explain to anypony, and before long 'twas forgot.

The ponies stopped awhile there, and in the night-time haze

A spark from Twilight's horn there came, to kindle a fine blaze.

The ponies huddled round the glow to dry their sodden coats

For those who wished to feed themselves, there was a meal of oats.

They knew they could not tarry long: already in the east

A faintest greyness had appeared, and at the very least

The river must be left behind, for it was none too wise

To linger here within the sight of any stranger's eyes.

But weariness was rising fast, and all the ponies knew

They soon would have to sleep, so they could carry on anew

Come evening-tide with all their vital faculties intact;

For should they push on ceaselessly, their minds and bodies racked

With pain and doubt, then every chance there was that one would fall

To accident or plain disease, and that would risk them all.

The barren plains were ending now, and so they had begun

To leave the world they'd always known: they felt it, every one.

Now on the far horizon spied the pegasi the hills:

The borders of the mountains that gave all their number chills.

"We really ought to camp round here," suggested Applejack.

"Then fresh we'll be again tonight to trot along our track."

There was a shallow lake ahead, hard by a little wood.

"Now that looks perfect," Rainbow said. "May it be understood

That I shall keep first watch today, then AJ; Rarity;

Then Twilight; Pinkie; Fluttershy. We'll sleep beneath this tree.

"But first we need to eat, I think. My wings are pretty sore

And horns and hooves will need to be preserved, for we are sure

To need them soon. When that may be, I really cannot say,

But these lands they are dangerous, we know that, night or day."

The orange pony's saddlebags contained a tasty treat:

"Oh! Muffins!" cried the friends with joy, and settled down to eat.

For just a while, their cares were lifted from the party's backs.

They sang and danced and laughed again, but still could not relax.

"I think we need a game!" then Pinkie, bouncy yet, did say.

"And I have thought of just the thing for all of us to play.

Now great adventurers we are, perhaps we'll win our fame.

If so then each of us, I think, will need a hero's name."

"Hey, this sounds good!" chimed in a voice. "I'm going first, okay?

It's Rainbow Dash the Bold for me." Said AJ, "What the hay?

Well, all right then, if I must choose, I guess that I could see

That Applejack the Strong could work. Straightforward, just like me."

"And Pinkie Pie the Fun!" exclaimed that pony of the earth.

A name with which they all agreed: the bringer of much mirth.

"So what about you, Fluttershy?" "Oh really, I don't know.

I'm here, of course, to help you out – but legendary? No."

"Your heroism's plain to see," said Twilight. "Bear in mind

How much you've loved and cared for us, oh Fluttershy the Kind.

And you, my sister unicorn, thou proud and stately mare:

There is no doubt what is your name: 'tis Rarity the Fair."

"But Twilight," queried Pinkie Pie, "though our delicious game

Has neared its end, there still is one who doesn't have a name.

So what of you, my Sparkly friend? What are you called, pray tell?

I doubt that Twilight Big Crown Thing is quite the name to sell

The story of our mighty quest when our return's at hand,

And Twilight Unicorn, though apt, is not exactly grand."

"It's tricky, but," the other said, "I have my answer now.

I shall be Twilight of the Book, for after all, that's how

"We came to be upon this quest: the story I did see

And lend to Rainbow Dash: that from my little library."

The daylight hours, they passed without a warning or alarm.

Come evening-tide none of the band had suffered smallest harm.  
So, as the dusken shadows lengthened 'cross the stony ground,

The ponies set off once again; they barely made a sound.

The air about them colder now, as they began to climb

Into the hills, their gentler slopes a bed for sage and thyme.

Our heroes had such stamina, they walked for many a mile,

They took a path that snaked into a sinister defile.

Down there, the light of Luna seemed so weak and far away,

There was a reek of wrongness here, a stench of foul decay;

No mighty trees or cheerful budding flowers could be seen,

Just stunted bushes, bitter stalks of brown rather than green.

So gloomy was it now that every time one turned to check

The rear, they'd barely see a thing; it was a weary trek.

An hour passed; another; three; the moon began to set,

The unicorns they did their best, but all was murk, and yet...

"There – on that ledge!" called Rainbow Dash. The others strained their eyes.

"She's right! A stallion, watching us!" cried Twilight with surprise

And panic rising to her lips, however hard she tried

Her courage then to summon up, her fear to push aside,

For she was close to bolting now; her body urged her, "Flee!"

The stranger had a barren flank: no cutie mark had he.

**- III -**

The Mane Six drew together, close; against the cliff they backed,

But Fluttershy, compassion stirred, although her mind was racked

By fear and doubt, she raised her head and looked towards the place

Whereon the stallion stood above. She sang out, full of grace.

"Oh, goodness, you must surely be," the pegasus began,

"So cold and lonely way up there. Please tell us, if you can:

Why haunt you this forsaken place? An answer will you give?

Among these stark, forbidding cliffs you surely cannot live."

A moment passed; the ponies wondered what their friend had done.

Their muscles tensed, they stood prepared to turn and fly, to run

Back down the hillside whence they'd come, though none among them knew

The consequences such a thing would bring them – what to do?

But hark! A voice was calling them: the stallion said, "Hello!

Don't worry, please! I am a friend, I'm here to help you. Whoa!"

But Rarity was not impressed. She called, "Why do you not

Come down here, colt, and tell us of your enigmatic plot?"

The stranger smiled. "Oh, unicorn, you really ought to know:

As earthen ponies' tender care will help the plants to grow,

So trust is not at all a thing to flourish on its own,

It needs a little give and take if seed is to be sown."

"That ain't a proper answer," hollered AJ, sorely vexed.

"You're spying on us. Don't pretend your acting all perplexed

Is anything but fancy words. We won't stay in the dark.

Just tell us straight: who are you, and where is your cutie mark?"

On hearing her, the stallion jumped, and taken quite aback

Replied, "How can you be so rude? The reason that I lack

A cutie mark is not a thing to lightly give away:

Have you the right to ask of me my history, I pray?"

His tone was haughty; Rainbow Dash was highly unimpressed

And told him so in no uncertain tones: "You have professed

To be our friend. It doesn't look as though you really meant

A word of that. Did you not think that we would now resent

"Your treatment of us? We cannot afford to stop and chat

Before the wyverns have their way and squash our country flat–"

Though Twilight reached a hasty hoof and silenced her... too late!

The stranger's eyes had widened and he looked upon her straight.

"Ah, you are Twilight Sparkle, and that hothead Rainbow Dash,

Here's Rarity the drama queen and Applejack the Splash,

With Fluttershy the soppy one and crazy Pinkie Pie:

Your purpose here is known." He paused. "Now is your time to die!"

The ponies turned to run, but no! The walls had closed about

Their little group. Search as they might, there now was no way out.

Though panic rose within their hearts, one tried to reason: "If

We can't descend it," Twilight said, "We'll have to climb this cliff!"

"Hey, are you nuts?" yelled Rainbow Dash. "That pony wants to kill

The six of us!" She flared a wing. "We can't just go uphill!"

"Have you a better plan?" snapped Twi. "If we just stand around,

We surely shall die anyway – our bodies won't be found!

"At least this way we'll honour those who set by us such store,

I thought you wanted bravery from all of us in war!"

On hearing Twilight Sparkle's speech, the pegasus felt sick:

She felt embarrassed, for those words had cut her to the quick.

However much Dash still believed that this was suicide,

She knew she must support her friend, and never leave her side,

For loyalty was at her core: without it she was lost.

Her mind raced back to Discord's time; she felt an icy frost.

The memory those dreadful days had planted in her breast

Would never disappear, but now she felt it for the best,

For she recalled so clearly how that Dragonequus had

Been beaten by them even when their world had gone quite mad.

Dash raised her head, prepared to loose a mighty cry of war–

But in that instant to her ears came something even more

Astonishing – it was the sound of feathers being spread.

'Twas Fluttershy! Her countenance could never be misread:

The gentle pegasus, her pink mane streaming in the breeze,

Looked straight upon the stallion who stood up above them. "She's

About to use her Stare!" gasped Pinkie. "He will surely break:

Nopony could stand up to that. Great; soon we'll have our cake

And eat it too – though I'd have thought we'd do that anyway,

Since cake is made for eating. How the seconds melt away!"

She trailed off, and gave her friend a cheery little wink,

And Fluttershy, she smiled back – alas, that little blink

In concentration was enough: the stallion shook his mane

And reared up on his two hind legs. "You thought that you could drain

My power just like that? You foal! You think I'm just a colt  
Who'd see her Stare and kneel and beg for mercy? Oh, you dolt!

For I have pledged my life unto the mighty Wyvern Lords,

They gave me power to resist – and other small rewards.

The price was that I never grew, my flank forever bare,

That bargain I accepted, and I then did gladly swear

"To serve them all my days, no matter what their orders be,

E'en though I must repudiate my ponyhood, for me

That was and is my choice. No longer are we equine kin:

Although my outward form is still this tough and hairy skin."

He raised a mocking hoof. "I know what you are thinking now:

And no, I'm not a changeling. After all, you knew just how

To fight their Queen, so why would I be sent to harry you

If I were someone you could beat? And now your days are through!"

There was a moment's utter calm, then Applejack spoke out:

"What in tarnation do you think you're doing, you great lout?

A slave to wyverns? How can you imagine that to live

Like that could ever satisfy? What does it have to give?"

Then quoth the pony, "Nevermore shall we give you the name

Of stallion: you are nothing but a monument to shame."

And Rarity agreed with that, her head erect and proud:

"Though you're no pony, we six are: together and unbowed!"

The wyverns' servant looked at them without a trace of fright,

Indeed, his body seemed to grow; his eyes were shining bright.

A flicker of a ghostly smile appeared upon his face;

The stallion then threw back his head and laughed. "Oh, what a place

This story of you lot shall have in our great wyvern lore:

A tale of half a dozen foals, who thought that they were more

Than what you are: nonentities; a pointless waste of time,

There'll be such jokes about you, yes, and songs and mocking rhyme."

"Is that the best you've got? Well is it?" Rainbow Dash then jibed.

"The library of jokes containing _you's_ oversubscribed!

All right; I will admit a few of us were briefly scared,

But you can do no more than talk, it seems – as if we cared

What loudmouthed traitor ponies say. Your little ruse has been

Completely ineffective; all you've done is made a scene.

I'm gonna call you out now, and I'll say that _I'm_ not cowed;

In fact, we all shall sing that tune – and sing it very loud!"

The stallion did not seem impressed; he barely moved an inch.

"I'd _love_ to hear you sing," he sneered, "like some sweet thrush or finch."

At that, AJ could hold no more the words within her breast:

"Then come on, y'all, let's show this _thing _the music we love best."

Of course 'twas gentle Fluttershy whose melody first rang

Across the hills, but one by one, the other five, too, sang.

But as they voiced their words of life, young Twilight gave a glance

Of horror. "No! We've let them in! This is the Wyvern Dance!"

And at her words, a deafening cacophony of sound

Arose from down below the band, and as they stared around,

The very rocks on which they stood began to crack and shake,

What could they do? Where could they run? There was no move to make,

And so they grimly stood their ground; the hour was at hand,

They knew, when they'd be called upon to make their final stand.

For through the cliffs were breaking now the terrifying hordes

Of enemies they'd come to face: these were the Wyvern Lords!

**- IV -**

Colossal beasts they were, with massive, scaly, pock-marked necks

Extending far above their bodies, marked about with flecks

Of earth and vegetation from this rocky place's bed,

Their tongues a-darting through the air, past teeth all stained with red,

And when they'd risen to full height – two dozen feet at least –

They turned as one and gave a roar such as no living beast

Had heard before, and standing proud upon their two clawed feet,

They seemed to see the little band of ponies: "Now, we eat!"

That surely was the leader, or at least the wyvern who'd

Authority of some sort: that could not be misconstrued.

The ponies, five of them at least, with horror did they stare,

Though Twilight seemed distracted, looking quite without a care.

"What are you _doing_?" Rarity's uncomprehending yell,

Their end now seemed assured against these creatures great and fell.

But as she pressed up closer to her friend, she gave a blink.  
She heard her fellow unicorn's soft whisper, "Think think _think!_"

Meanwhile, behind the wyverns, near forgotten by them all,

The stallion gave a quiet smile: he knew his life of thrall

Continued only by the grace of those he served a slave.

And now, with these intrepid mares, he had a chance to save

Himself to live another day, another week or year,

Unchanging and immortal, yes, and though that life be drear,

What else was there for such as he, a traitor to his race?

To go back home to Ponyville... it might be outer space.

A wyvern gave him half a glance: a shiver passed all through

His body, for he could be crushed in moments; that he knew.

He watched agog as one of the small ponies, with a star

Upon her flank – ah, Twilight – stood so still it was bizarre.

The other five were dodging blows from wyverns' barbèd tails,

Much smaller and more agile, not encumbered by stiff scales.

So what was going on with her? She seemed so lost in thought:

_Is she a sacrifice?_ he mused, as all around her fought.

Despite the massive odds, the other ponies still held on.

Fine Rarity, despite the looks from a beauty salon,

When roused to anger, she could be a fearsome foe indeed,

Her horn now blazed and crackled with a force that did exceed

Quite anything she'd done before; had Twilight been alert,

She would have recognised the spell that seemed to disconcert

All but the strongest wyverns, causing shimmers in the air

To hide the ponies, so when came attacks, they were not there.

Behind a boulder, Applejack was bucking rocks and stones

Up into wyverns' faces with such force they cracked their bones,

While Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash were working as a team

And flying round the monsters' necks, with Dashie's eyes agleam;

Her fellow pegasus was trembling, but her friend was there;

That knowledge gave her courage and she flew on through the air,

Distracting her opponents as her wings reflected light

From Rarity's bright horn as she pursued her bitter fight.

And what of Pinkie Pie? you ask; where was the other mare?

In fact, she stood quite silently and still: not in despair,

Surprising as it may have seemed to anyone who stood

Among the rocks around them, Pinkie's instincts here were good.

She knew the wyverns would not stop until they'd had their fill,

The meat they craved would come from them. She felt a sudden chill.

She knew that there was no escape; no time to draw a breath;

Without a miracle there could be only one end: death.

The others were still holding out, their spirit was so strong,

But they were clearly flagging now; this could not last for long.

She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, a last stand she would make;

"I _will_ assault them," Pinkie swore, "although I have no cake!"

But as the party pony contemplated all she'd done,

The times she'd helped her fellow mares by simply having fun;

Distracting them from danger, and recalling Granny Pie,

A quiet voice came to her ears from very close nearby.

"I've got it!" That was Twilight! She had woken from her trance!

"It's risky, but what else is there? We have to take the chance."

"What do you mean?" asked Pinkie, "I was going to attack

The wyverns now with all I'd got... we won't be going back."

She heard a short, sharp scream above, and saw that Fluttershy

Was wounded in one wing and now could only barely fly.

Though Rainbow Dash protected her as best she could, she knew

That desperation had set in; the pegasi were through.

But now the purple unicorn stood, blinking and alert,

And concentrating – on a spell? – such effort must have hurt.

The wyvern lords, confused perhaps by what they saw below

Seemed just a bit uncertain... then the stallion shouted, "No!

No longer can I hold my tongue; no longer can I stand

And watch you kill the ponies who stayed faithful to _our _land."

Then, at that moment, hearing him, the monsters' eyes they turned

With anger blazing in their breasts; an awful rage that burned.

Forgotten briefly were their foes – the Six of whom I sing –

Their slave's defiance shocked them with its clarion-clear ring.

And as they roared and stamped their feet, the stallion turned and fled;

Nopony ever knew again if he were quick or dead.

In that split-second moment, Twilight gathered all her strength,

And with a mighty magic strike that passed along the length

Of every wyvern on the rocks, she voiced this cry: "Now, see!

At rest you were for centuries; at rest again you'll be!"

At that, the wyverns turned to her, and though they sluggish seemed,

Their magical resistance was much greater than she'd dreamed.

And Twilight Sparkle realised that all her spell had cost

Was just too little, just too late; the battle now was lost.

She dropped her ears and thought about her friends, who from the start

Had ever stood behind her, and a chill clutched at her heart.

She felt a warmth beside her; five more ponies now had shown;

If they must die, together would be better than alone.

The smell of blood was on them, and though they would still defend

Each other, up above, the wyverns gathered for the end.

"Remember," promised Rainbow Dash, "whatever happens now,

We'll always be together: six as one, that was our vow;

The Elements of Harmony united deep within –"

But Twilight broke in: "Magic! Come on, girls, let us begin!"

The others formed a circle round her; once again she set

Herself to cast the spell which might negate the wyverns' threat.

This time she felt a purer, brighter beam depart her horn;

And far away she registered the first dim glow of dawn.

Their enemies encircled in a pool of blinding light,

And as she felt the other ponies strain with all their might

To pass to her the extra strength she knew that she would need

In order to maintain the spell, she felt full fine indeed.

The wyverns could resist no longer; gradually they fell

Asleep upon the rocks, a stranger sight I could not tell.

At last, away out to the east, the sun began to rise:

The ponies had thought ne'er again its rays would meet their eyes.

The strangest happenings were now completely plain to see,

For as the sunbeams touched each one, the wyverns ceased to be!

And as the final creature disappeared into thin air,

Twi's horn-light softly guttered out, so spent now was the mare.

There was no drama to their going, nor was there a sound

"They got _that _right," laughed Dash, "They _were_ the creatures that astound!"

With that, the weary heroes had a chance at last to rest;

So Spike was reunited with the ponies he loved best.

Equestria was safe again, and Ponyville returned

To being just a peaceful town, whose citizens had spurned

The chance to move away, for in their heart of hearts they'd known

That they would be protected by such courage as was shown:

With bravery beyond their years, Mane Six had won the day,

Their friendship had brought victory. As Fluttershy said, "Yay!"


End file.
